


You're Already The Voice Inside My Head

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, I'm a mess for this show, Kinda?, Reflection, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Self-Reflection, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Songfic, Yeah Baby, and created the beginning of this monstrosity, but it's based off of I Miss You by Blink-182 because I saw the tweet from Noelle, listened to the song for the first time since I was like 14, not really actually, or what i hope will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: A series of scenes from throughout the show that shows Catra and Adora's journey back to each other because they're always the voice in each other's head (alongside Shadow Weaver because y'know... trauma)***Basically I watched the show in like 3 days and now it's all I can think about so I started this to cope with my immense feelings (specifically about Catra's arc)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Kudos: 15





	1. The Promise

“Catra!” Adora calls out quietly into the metal corridor, her voice echoing back to her. “Catra! Where are you? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She runs small fingers over the fresh claw marks on her arm, a painful breath hissing out from the contact, before clenching her jaw with determination and saying, “Catra, come on! Shadow Weaver is gonna catch us. Come back to bed.”

“Let her,” a small voice rang out into the hall.

Adora whips around in the direction of the voice. “Nu-uh!” Adora cries out stubbornly, bunching her sleep shirt in her fist. “Where are you?”

She jumps slightly when Catra’s tail drops down in front of her. She glances upwards and is met with the mismatched eyes of her best friend in the darkness of the hallways support beams and wires. She wonders briefly why this wasn’t the first place she checked. “There you are!” she shouts before realizing her volume and sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, looking around for any guards. “Come down, Catra, please,” she whispers.

Catra’s tail flicks, catching Adora’s nose. Adora’s whole face scrunches up and she looks back up. “Fine, I’m gonna sit here until you come down or Shadow Weaver catches us.” She plops down on the ground and sighs.

Moments later, Catra stood in front of Adora with a look Adora couldn’t quite decipher. “Okay okay,” Catra says, her ears flattening against her head. Adora could see tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Adora smiles at her and reaches out a hand. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Catra grabs Adora’s outstretched hand and lets the blonde pull her down the corridor back towards their squadron’s barracks. She ignores the question. She can’t talk about the nightmare. Not yet. Adora continues to pull her but takes a sharp turn opposite to where the barracks are.

“Where are we going?” she asks, suddenly confused. She looks around with worry. When she doesn’t get a response, she pulls back on Adora’s hand. Her eyes go wide when Adora cries out quietly in pain. Her gaze falls down to Adora’s arm where she sees three red scratch marks, obviously fresh.

Adora blinks at Catra in surprise before pulling her arm away and opening her mouth to say something.

Catra beats her to it. “I’m sorry,” she cries, tears spilling out of her eyes. “I did that to you!”

Adora grabs Catra by the shoulders and pulls her into a darker, more concealed part of the corridor. “Catra,” Adora demands quietly through the other young girl’s hysterics. “Catra! It’s okay! It was an accident. I forgive you. You’re not in trouble. You were scared.”

Catra sucks in a wet breath, willing herself to calm down. Adora watches as she pushes away the tears. She just wanted to help. Why wouldn’t she let her help? She pulls the other girl into a tight hug, mumbling another, “it’s okay”. When she feels Catra’s shaking stop, she pulls away and asks again, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Catra shakes her head, wiping her eyes. “Same as always,” she sniffles. “I hurt you. You should go.”

“No way,” Adora counters, grabbing Catra’s hands. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m always gonna be here. We protect each other.”

“You promise?” Catra asks.

Adora smiles, sticking her pinky up in the air. “I promise. Side by side.”

A small smile pulls at Catra’s lips as she raises her hand and links her pinky finger with Adora’s. “Forever.”

Adora grins. Warmth spreads through her as she watches the fear fade from Catra’s eyes. Pleased with herself, she pulls the younger girl back into the corridor and whispers, “Let’s go.”

“Are we going back to bed?” Catra asks, worry creeping back into her features at the look on Adora’s face. She knows that look.

Adora shoots her a mischievous look. “We’ll be back before morning wake up call, I promise.”

Catra rolls her eyes but knows she couldn’t say no to Adora. Adora grins again, taking the silence as an affirmative based on the mischief creeping onto her best friend’s face.

_ You promise?  _ Catra’s voice echoes in the back of her mind. She squeezes the other girl’s hand and they both giggle.

_ I promise. _


	2. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra thinks (and wonders) after coming back empty-handed from Thaymor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. This takes place after Adora tells Catra she's not coming back to the Horde and Catra goes home without her. I hope you like it!

_ Come with me _ .

The words echoed in the back of Catra’s mind as she marched angrily down the dim corridors of The Fright Zone towards the dormitories. She could feel her claws digging into the palms of her hands, but couldn’t find a reason to stop. Maybe it would stop the feeling of abandonment clawing its way through her chest. Her eyes burned and she dug her claws down further.

She swung a hard right into the dormitory she shared with her squadmates and another squad. Her eyes darted around checking for Lonnie and the others.  _ Adora’s not here to protect you anymore. _ A growl pushed its way past her lips as her gaze landed on her bunk. She padded over to the bed and flopped down onto it.

The bed smelled strongly of Adora still. At least to Catra. The pillow, the blanket... it all carried this almost sweet scent that Catra had learned to associate with Adora over the years. She could feel hot tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, but pushed them aside so she could think.

_ How can you be okay with this? _

The words rang loudly in her ears, despite having been said hours prior, and her ears folded back instinctively. Because this is all she knows, she told herself as the words continued to ring in her mind. Adora was supposed to be here. Adora said she would never leave. That they would always be side by side. Catra thought that’s what she wanted. Always together. She  _ promised _ .

She rolled onto her side and her gaze landed on two carvings she had drawn a few years prior. Her and Adora. Always together, side by side. Everyone knew it. They had stuck together since they were kids. Everyone loved Adora. Catra, on the other hand, was seen as different, as other, and was treated as so. Adora was favoured by everyone, but especially Shadow Weaver.

Adora always stood by Catra. 

So why did she leave her?

Catra clawed the carving, scratching away Adora’s face, with a growl. She gasped quietly when she realized what she had done. Her hands landed on the cot, her claws sinking into the soft, sweet-scented fabric. Her eyes burned as hot tears finally streamed down her cheeks. She pulled her claws away from the fabric, ripping it, before sobbing angrily, letting her claws sink into the fabric again and again and again until she was surrounded by shreds. Her chest felt hollow and empty. She wanted to scream.

How dare Adora leave her? After everything! How dare she-she... _ she promised _ .

The fit passed as quickly as it came on, leaving Catra feeling even worse. She quickly dried her tears in fear of someone entering the dormitory and seeing her like this. She didn’t need Adora to protect her. She could do it herself. She would be just fine. She grabbed a piece of bedding that had come loose from her claws and brought it to her cheek, inhaling deeply. She blinked and angrily tossed it behind her. She didn’t need Adora.

“Catra!”

Catra shot up from the bed so quickly she hit her head on the top bunk. Hissing in pain, she scrambled off the bed to face the voice she knew, and loathed, so well. Crossing her arms, she demanded, “What do you want?”

“Impertinent as always, I see,” Shadow Weaver said, her voice cold. “With such a grand failure under your belt,” Catra stared at her angrily, faltering only when Shadow Weaver traced a hand along her jaw and pulled her forward by her chin, as she continued, “it would benefit you to show more respect, Cadet.”

Catra clenched her jaw, her hands moving to her hips, her fury pushing its way into her body language. Her tail flicked in agitation. “I did  _ exactly _ what you asked me to,” she exclaimed and pointed at Shadow Weaver. “You were the one who didn’t warn us there would be Princesses there!”

Shadow Weaver rose above Catra, staring her down with white slits through her mask. “I gave you a simple task: bring back Adora.” Catra glanced around frantically as shadows encircled them, her chest tightening. Shadow Weaver paid this no mind and continued, “Instead, your squadron is ravaged, your war machines destroyed, and  _ Adora _ is still missing.”

_ Missing. _ Catra wanted to laugh. She pushed back the feeling and said, “News flash, old lady, if Adora wanted to come home,”  _ wanted you, _ her mind screamed, “she’d be here right now.” She clenched her fists and bared her fangs, forcing herself to ignore the voice in the back of her mind that sounded far too much like her best friend-- or maybe not anymore. “Adora’s gone. She defected. And I’m starting to think she had the right idea.”

_ Come with me. We can fix this. _

She pushed the words away, pointing angrily to Shadow Weaver once more. “So maybe it’s you who should be showing a little more respect,” she pointed to herself, “to me.”

“ _ LIES! _ ” Shadow Weaver cried out in fury. Darkness surrounded them as the lights exploded into useless shards of glass and the shadows surrounding them grew larger. Catra gulped nervously but held her ground. She didn’t need Adora. “I am out of patience to address your incompetence and your insubordination, Cadet.” 

Fear began to claw its way up Catra’s throat as the darkness surrounding them grew. Her hand searched blindly for the comfort of another hand, somehow soft after years of training and always warm and safe.  _ Adora’s gone _ , her own words echoed in her mind. She closed her hand into a fist.  _ I don’t need her _ , she screamed uselessly at the echoing voice. Shadow Weaver’s voice broke through the noise. “You will answer to a higher power, Lord Hordak himself.”

Catra froze as the darkness completely surrounded her.

_ Come with me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readingggg. I really hope they're not too OOC. I adore little Catra and Adora and of course had to include a scene with them so here we are. You can interpret their ages however you like, but I'm thinking they're about 10 here. Maybe more like 9. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated!


End file.
